Myth Kingdom
by Sayuri Maxwell
Summary: 1x2, 3x4. O que um ser imortal faria se ficasse apaixonado por um mortal?
1. Prólogo

**Myth Kingdom**

By Sayuri Maxwell

****

Prólogo

Era um lugar bastante bonito e calmo. Luzes reluziam de vários cantos do reino, em cores diversas: dourada, prateada, rosa, vermelha, verde, azul, amarela, branca etc. O Sol brilhava no alto do céu, refletindo no gramado verde e iluminando ainda mais a terra sagrada do Myth Kingdom. O que mais impressionava eram as fadas voando pelos ares, espalhando seus pozinhos coloridos. Cada fada tinha uma cor respectiva, dependendo do que ela representava.

Mais adiante ficava o Templo de Shinigami, um dos deuses mais respeitados e temidos do reino. Era o Deus da Morte, que controlava o tempo de vida dos seres de todo o mundo.

O templo ficava numa parte isolada do reino, no alto de uma montanha sombria chamada Monte Yami. Pouquíssimos conseguiam chegar até lá, porque acabavam perdendo a coragem, ou então simplesmente porque morriam antes de completar a jornada.

Porém todos do Myth Kingdom sabiam que Shinigami estava treinando um sucessor, para que se tornasse o novo Deus da Morte, após o atual completar 5000 anos (tempo útil de um Deus da Morte, após esse prazo o mesmo tinha que renunciar).

Na entrada do Myth Kingdom, que ficava nas profundezas de uma floresta, para que não fosse descoberta facilmente, tinha um guardião que possuía o poder de decidir quem entrava e quem saía do reino. Se você um dia encontrar a entrada do Myth Kingdom, retire os sapatos, pois você irá pisar em terra sagrada.

****

Personagens

Nome: Junn

Idade: 100 anos

Cabelos: Cor-de-vinho

Olhos: Azul-claro

Origem étnica: Árabe

Biografia: Princesa Junn é a fada herdeira do Myth Kingdom, já que seu irmão mais velho fora seqüestrado quando tinha sua idade. É protegida por Kayla, a fada da luz, e Lyria, sua prima, contra Shayane, uma vampira que deseja dominar o Myth Kingdom.

-----

Nome: Kayla

Idade: 180 anos

Cabelos: Cor-de-bronze

Olhos: Cinzas

Origem étnica: Desconhecida

Biografia: Kayla é a fada da luz. Seu dever é proteger o Myth Kingdom e sua herdeira, a Princesa Junn.

-----

Nome: Lyria

Idade: 160 anos

Cabelos: Ruivos

Olhos: Verdes

Origem étnica: Francesa

Biografia: Lyria é a fada do amor e a prima de Junn, e deve protegê-la contra Shayane, que vive tentando dominar o Myth Kingdom.

-----

Nome: Shayane

Idade: 200 anos

Cabelos: Pretos

Olhos: Pretos

Origem étnica: Desconhecida

Biografia: Shayane era uma fada do Myth Kingdom. Porém tornou-se tão invejosa de Kayla, a fada da luz, que foi expulsa do reino e exilada na Transilvânia, onde tornou-se uma vampira. Tem um enorme desejo de vingança e vive tentando dominar o Myth Kingdom. Seqüestrou o herdeiro do reino quando era apenas uma criança, o abandonando logo a seguir, e agora tenta destruir a nova herdeira, Junn.

-----

Nome: Yuki

Idade: 180 anos

Cabelos: Brancos, com a franja preta

Olhos: Azuis

Origem étnica: Francesa

Biografia: Yuki é um ser metade homem e metade gato, assim como sua irmã Lyria. É guardião do Monte Yami, onde fica o Templo de Shinigami.

-----

Nome: Brad

Idade: 170 anos

Cabelos: Vermelho-escuro

Olhos: Verdes

Origem étnica: Suíça

Biografia: Brad é o guardião do Myth Kingdom, permitindo quem entra e quem sai.

-----

Nome: Dan

Idade: 190 anos

Cabelos: Loiros

Olhos: Azuis

Origem étnica: Russa

Biografia: Dan é o Mago que tem o poder do teletransporte, podendo teletransportar qualquer coisa e pessoa.

-----

Nome: Duo Maxwell

Idade: 180 anos

Cabelos: Castanhos

Olhos: Violetas

Origem étnica: Americana

Biografia: Duo foi o escolhido para ser o futuro Shinigami, graças à sua forte personalidade e curiosidade em relação à morte. Porém, como todo Deus da Morte, está fadado à solidão, não podendo relacionar-se com um ser do Myth Kingdom, e muito menos com um mortal.

-----

Nome: Chang Wufei

Idade: 190 anos

Cabelos: Pretos

Olhos: Pretos

Origem étnica: Chinesa

Biografia: Wufei é um feiticeiro encarregado de encontrar o herdeiro do Myth Kingdom.

-----

Nome: Heero Yuy

Idade: 18 anos

Cabelos: Castanho-escuro

Olhos: Azul-cobalto

Origem étnica: Japonesa

Biografia: Heero é um mortal, primo de Trowa Barton e amigo de Quatre Winner. Acredita que viverá na solidão para sempre, porém tudo muda no dia em que entra no Myth Kingdom.

-----

Nome: Trowa Barton

Idade: 19 anos

Cabelos: Castanhos

Olhos: Verde-esmeralda

Origem étnica: Latina

Biografia: Trowa, primo de Heero, é um mortal apaixonado por Quatre Winner, que corresponde com o mesmo sentimento. Ambos vivem felizes, até o dia em que Quatre conhece o seu verdadeiro destino.

-----

Nome: Quatre Raberba Winner

Idade: 18 anos (na verdade, ele tem 180)

Cabelos: Loiros

Olhos: Azul-celeste

Origem étnica: Árabe

Biografia: Namorado de Trowa Barton e amigo de Heero Yuy, este ser aparentemente mortal é, na realidade, o verdadeiro sucessor do Myth Kingdom. Shayane o seqüestrou quando era apenas uma criança, e abandonou-o numa praia deserta, apagando sua memória. Sobreviveu sozinho graças à sua força dos seres imortais supremos.


	2. Capítulo I : Explorando o desconhecido

****

Capítulo 01

Três jovens almoçavam no clube, comemorando o bem-sucedido vestibular. Heero, Trowa e Quatre haviam conferido o resultado de seus respectivos concursos e as notas dos três foram as melhores.

- Parabéns para nós! – o loirinho Quatre sorriu, brindando com seus amigos.

- Mais uma etapa vencida. – Trowa concluiu, sorrindo de volta para seu amado.

- Hn. – o japonês deu seu típico meio-sorriso.

Heero nunca foi de falar muito. Na verdade, ele se sentia um pouco excluído quando seu primo e o garoto árabe agiam feito dois pombinhos enamorados. O garoto dos frios olhos azul-cobalto nunca se interessou verdadeiramente por ninguém e estava certo de que seu destino era viver solitário até a morte.

- Hoje eu estou a fim de aventura. – Quatre comentou, esperando a reação dos outros dois.

- E o que você sugere? – o garoto latino perguntou.

- Eu encontrei uma floresta a uns cinco quilômetros daqui. Fiquei curioso, mas não tive coragem de entrar lá sozinho.

- Hmm. Parece interessante. O que você me diz, Heero?

- Vamos lá.

- Agora?

- É. A não ser que vocês estejam com medo.

- Não seja ridículo. – Trowa respondeu, mantendo sua máscara de indiferença.

- Então vamos primeiro colocar roupas mais apropriadas. – Quatre sugeriu.

- Ok.

Os três garotos foram para suas respectivas casas, se encontrando mais tarde em um lugar combinado. Todos levavam objetos indispensáveis para a sobrevivência em uma floresta, como lanternas, pilhas, uma barraca e, claro, água e comida. O sol ainda raiava alto no céu, facilitando a exploração.

Após andarem por mais de uma hora, eles resolveram parar para descansar e comer um pouco. Se bem que Quatre não sentia-se nem um pouco cansado, muito pelo contrário, estava super disposto. Os dois primos já haviam se acostumado com a incomum disposição do loiro, mas ainda achavam estranho um garoto delicado e aparentemente frágil como Quatre ter tamanha resistência.

Dez minutos depois os três exploradores já haviam reiniciado sua caminhada pela floresta. O ambiente era bem calmo, ouvia-se apenas o barulho dos passos de Heero, Trowa e Quatre e o cantar dos pássaros que voavam sobre as árvores. Pouco depois eles chegaram em um pequeno riacho e pararam novamente para encher a garrafa de água.

Quatre sentia-se estranhamente familiar naquela floresta. Era como se ali fosse a sua casa, ou estivesse perto dela. Talvez fosse porque ele adorava a natureza. O árabe tinha uma enorme fascinação pela natureza e seus seres, vivos ou não.

(Myth Kingdom)

- Mandou chamar-me, suprema Lyria?

- _Oui_(1), Chang. Eu sinto a presença de um ser imortal na floresta. Quero que vá investigar.

- A senhorita acha que pode ser o herdeiro?

- Não posso afirmar nada, mas tenho minhas suspeitas. As vibrações emitidas por ele são fortes demais para um simples ser, mesmo imortal. Apenas seres imortais da família suprema possuem essas vibrações. Agora vá, encontre-o rapidamente.

- Sim, senhorita.

Chang Wufei era o feiticeiro mais poderoso do Myth Kingdom, e fora encarregado de encontrar o herdeiro do reino, logo após o seqüestro do mesmo. Quase um século havia se passado e nenhuma pista fora encontrada, até agora. O chinês também sentia a presença de um ser imortal na floresta que escondia a entrada do Myth Kingdom.

- Vai viajar novamente, senhor Chang? – o guardião do reino perguntou ao ver o feiticeiro se aproximando.

- Não, Brad. Tem um ser imortal na floresta e a suprema Lyria mandou-me atrás dele. Temos esperança de que seja o herdeiro. Preciso ir. Abra o portal.

- Como quiser.

O jovem guardião abriu o portal que separava o Myth Kingdom do mundo dos mortais, dando passagem para o feiticeiro.

- Espero que suas suspeitas sejam confirmadas, senhor.

- Obrigado, Brad. – Wufei agradeceu, saindo em direção ao centro da floresta.

Graças às suas habilidades de imortal semi-supremo, Chang conseguia mover-se mais rapidamente que outros seres, ficando assim mais fácil de encontrar a presença imortal na floresta antes do anoitecer.

Trowa e Heero armavam a barraca, pois a noite logo chegaria, enquanto Quatre fazia uma fogueira. O loirinho podia sentir uma fonte de energia movendo-se rapidamente, e deduziu que era um ser vivo. Novamente ele sentiu-se familiar, dessa vez com o ser que vinha na direção deles, por isso não comentou nada com os dois primos. Sabia que não estavam correndo perigo.

Dez minutos depois, quando o céu começava a ganhar um tom alaranjado por causa do pôr-do-sol, um garoto chinês de aparentemente 19 anos encontrou os três. Sua expressão era de espanto e alegria, ao mesmo tempo. Ele olhou para Quatre, que soube logo que esse garoto era a tal presença que ele sentia.

- Príncipe Hikari! – o chinês exclamou, com os olhos brilhando de felicidade e alívio. 

---------------------------------------

(1)_Oui_ - Sim, em francês. 

Comentários da autora: Nya, o q vcs acharam desse capítulo, fiéis leitores mortais? u.u No próximo capt, o nosso Q-sama vai descobrir que é um ser imortal, e, ainda por cima, herdeiro do Myth Kingdom. E agora? Como será que ele vai reagir? Será que ele vai aceitar o trono do reino, ou vai abrir mão de tudo pelo amor que sente por Trowa? Afinal, um mortal não pode viver no Myth Kingdom, e se Quatre aceitar o trono, terá que viver lá, separando-se assim do seu grande amor. Tá, chega, eu sei, já estou enchendo o saco (eu estou tão sentimental ultimamente --U). Daqui a pouco o comentário vira uma redação. B-jokitas,

Sayuri


	3. Capítulo II : O Deus da Morte

****

Capítulo 02

- Acho que você se enganou, aqui não existe nenhum príncipe Hikari. – Quatre respondeu, sorrindo gentilmente.

- Não, eu não me engano. Eu sou um feiticeiro. Você é o Príncipe Hikari, desaparecido por tantos séculos do Myth Kingdom! Finalmente o encontrei!

- Feiticeiro? Príncipe? Myth Kingdom? Do que você está falando, afinal? – Trowa perguntou.

O feiticeiro Chang Wufei explicou-lhes toda a história. Falou sobre o Myth Kingdom, os seres imortais, e, principalmente, sobre o seqüestro do Príncipe Hikari (Quatre). O loiro foi o único que acreditou nas palavras do feiticeiro. Trowa e Heero eram mais realistas, sabiam que isso tudo não passava de simples lendas.

- Preciso que você venha comigo, Alteza. – Wufei dirigiu-se a Quatre novamente.

- Ele não vai a lugar algum! – Trowa posicionou-se entre o árabe e o chinês, disposto a defender seu amado.

- Eu posso até ir com você, sr. Chang. Mas Heero e Trowa vão comigo. – o loirinho respondeu, educadamente.

- Como quiser, Alteza.

Já estava escurecendo, então Wufei fez seu corpo brilhar na escuridão, iluminando o caminho, para o espanto dos três garotos. Mesmo Quatre, que havia acreditado na história, ficou impressionado com o poder do feiticeiro.

Em menos de quinze minutos, os quatro viajantes chegaram ao lugar onde Wufei disse que ficava o portal. Porém, apenas o chinês e o árabe o viam. Trowa e Heero enxergavam apenas uma enorme área vazia.

- É porque vocês não querem acreditar. – Wufei explicou. 

O feiticeiro cobriu os olhos dos dois com suas mãos.

- Olhem novamente. 

Quando Chang retirou as mãos, o que Heero e Trowa viram quase os fez caírem para trás. Estavam em frente a um enorme portal dourado com detalhes prateados, muito bonito. Por trás do portal encontrava-se um garoto de aparentemente 17 anos, com cabelos vermelhos até um pouco abaixo do ombro, usando roupas estilo século XVIII.

- Senhor Chang, vejo que trás consigo três mortais.

- Não, Brad. Apenas os dois morenos são mortais. O loiro é imortal. Ele é o Príncipe Hikari.

Os olhos do guardião arregalaram-se em admiração. Então aquele ser angelical era o famoso herdeiro do Myth Kingdom! Sem hesitar, Brad curvou-se diante da imagem de Quatre, que estava assustado com a forma que o ruivo lhe tratava. Nunca experimentara algo do tipo.

- Não precisa curvar-se, Brad. – o loiro estava incomodado.

- É um prazer, Alteza. Sinto uma grande honra em conhecê-lo.

- Abra o portal, Brad.

- Sim, senhor Chang.

O guardião suíço abriu o enorme portal.

- Retirem os sapatos. – Wufei ordenou para Heero e Trowa. – Vocês irão pisar em terra sagrada. 

Heero fez cara de poucos amigos, mas acabou cedendo. Trowa estava impressionado demais para argumentar, e tirou o tênis que havia escolhido para a exploração na floresta. Apesar de Wufei não ter dirigido a ordem a ele também, por ser um príncipe, o árabe sabia que também deveria retirar os sapatos, e assim o fez.

Os quatro entraram no reino. Quatre sentia-se mais em casa do que nunca, e tinha certeza de que a história de Wufei era verdadeira. Se ele era realmente imortal, isso então explicava a sua enorme disposição e falta de cansaço. Como já estava de noite, não deu para os três curiosos repararem em muita coisa, apenas nos vários pontos coloridos espalhados pela terra, o que Wufei disse serem fadas. Quatre alegou estar muito cansado, então Chang deixou os três dormirem em seu templo por aquela noite. O povo do Myth Kingdom conheceria seu herdeiro no dia seguinte.

- Onde está ele, Chang? – Lyria perguntou ao chinês, na manhã seguinte.

- Está em meu templo, senhorita.

- Eu gostaria de vê-lo agora.

- Sim, senhorita, venha comigo.

Wufei levou a Fada do Amor até o seu templo, onde se encontrava Quatre, Heero e Trowa. Os três já estavam acordados, e ficaram supresos ao ver a jovem se aproximar. Lyria era muito bonita, tinha cabelos ruivos, olhos verdes como os de Trowa. O que chamou a atenção foram as asas lilás que saiam de suas costas, um par de orelhas de felino e uma longa cauda, e sua aura lilás. Chang explicou mais tarde que alguns seres possuíam características de outros animais. No caso dela, eram características de um felino.

- Príncipe Hikari! – Lyria exclamou, com a mesma expressão que Wufei fez quando o viu.

- Eu ainda não me acostumei com esse nome. – Quatre falou. – Mas o senhor Chang disse que eu sou.

- É sim, eu me lembro bem do seu rosto! Você não mudou muita coisa, apenas cresceu mais. E está mais bonito!

Quatre não pôde deixar de enrubescer ante a esse comentário.

- A beleza é uma característica da sua família. Sua irmã também é muito bonita.

- Eu tenho uma irmã? Tem sim, ela se chama Junn. Mas ainda é novinha, tem apenas 100 anos.

- 100 anos????

- Eqüivalente a 10 anos de um mortal. – a ruiva olhou para os outros dois garotos, que não entendiam nada. – E vocês, quem são?

- Esses dois são meus amigos, Heero e Trowa. – o loirinho falou, apontando para cada um, respectivamente.

- Prazer em conhecê-los, mortais. Eu sou Lyria, a Fada do Amor.

Os dois a cumprimentaram com a cabeça. Ainda não entrava na cabeça deles que existiam fadas e todos esses seres místicos e lendários. Lyria e Wufei decidiram levar Quatre, ou Hikari, para conhecer sua irmã, a Princesa Junn. Trowa insistiu para ir junto, não queria deixar o seu namorado nas mãos daqueles desconhecidos. Heero decidiu ficar. Queria explorar o reino sozinho, sem ninguém para perturbar.

O japonês saiu do templo quando teve certeza de que os outros já estavam longe. Agora ele podia observar melhor o Myth Kingdom, já que estava de dia. Todo o reino era coberto por um gramado verde, com rios e lagos espalhados uniformemente. Ao longe podia ver um enorme castelo, provavelmente da suposta família de Quatre, a família real. Ao redor ficavam vários templos, uns pequenos, outros maiores.

No sentido contrário, Heero observou um monte sombrio em uma parte isolada do reino. Sua curiosidade falou mais alto, então o japonês resolveu perguntar a alguém sobre o monte. Foi até a entrada do reino e falou com o guardião do portal.

- É o Monte Yami. – respondeu Brad. – Lá vivem Shinigami e seu discípulo.

- Shinigami? Deus da Morte? – Heero ficou ainda mais curioso.

- Sim. Mas falta pouco tempo para ele renunciar ao cargo. Quem assumirá sua posição será Duo Maxwell. Ele foi escolhido pelo próprio Shinigami.

- Duo Maxwell? – o japonês sentiu um arrepio só de ouvir aquele nome, mas não sabia o porquê. – Interessante. Gostaria de conhecê-lo.

- Então está com sorte, senhor…

- Yuy. Heero Yuy.

- Senhor Yuy. O Duo desce do monte toda semana para buscar o que seu mestre manda. E hoje é dia de ele descer.

- Sério? Pode me dizer a que horas ele desce?

- Claro. – Brad olha para seu relógio antigo. – Ele deve estar descendo agora mesmo. Daqui a uns cinco minutos ele já terá chegado aqui embaixo.

- Obrigado, Brad.

- De nada, senhor Yuy.

Heero saiu em direção ao Monte Yami. Por algum motivo desconhecido, ele ansiava por conhecer o tal discípulo do Deus da Morte. Não sabia explicar, apenas sentia um impulso dentro de si que o fazia correr o mais rápido possível em direção à montanha.

Em exatos cinco minutos o moreno de olhos azul-cobalto chegou ao pé do Monte Yami. A imagem que ele viu quaze o fez cair pra trás. A uns vinte metros de distância encontrava-se a criatura mais encantadora que Heero já havia visto. Um garoto, de longos cabelos castanhos presos em uma trança e uma aura cinzenta em torno de si, estava terminando de descer do monte. Só então Heero percebeu que o Monte Yami tinha um guardião. Era um ser parecido com Lyria. Tinha orelhas e cauda de felino, ambos brancos com manchas pretas, cabelos brancos com a franja negra, e olhos azuis.

- Quem é você? – o guardião perguntou, não conhecendo o garoto à sua frente.

- Heero Yuy. E você?

- Sou Yuki, guardião do Monte Yami. Então você é um dos amigos mortais do Príncipe Hikari?

- Hai. Como sabe?

- A notícia já se espalhou. Estou ansioso para conhecer o famoso herdeiro desaparecido. Mas o que deseja aqui?

- Aquele que está descendo é Duo Maxwell?

- _Oui_, ele mesmo. O discípulo de Shinigami.

Nesse momento o jovem chegou ao pé da montanha.

- Bom dia, Yuki!

- _Bonjour_(1), senhor Maxwell.

Duo olhou fascinado para o estranho à sua frente. Quem era aquele deus grego? Certamente não era do reino, pois o americano conhecia todos os seres que moravam ali. Seus olhos violetas não conseguiam desgrudar dos olhos azul-cobalto do mortal.

Heero sentiu um incômodo em seu baixo ventre. Agora que estava diante do garoto, pôde perceber que seus olhos eram de um tom violeta incrível. Os dois ficaram se analizando por alguns minutos, sem falar nada. Ambos estavam encantados com a beleza um do outro. Yuki resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- Senhor Maxwell, este é Heero Yuy, amigo mortal do Príncipe Hikari.

- O herdeiro foi encontrado??

- _Oui_, o feiticeiro Chang o encontrou ontem à noite.

- Que ótima notícia! – o americano sorriu, para o delírio de Heero. – Prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor Yuy.

Duo estendeu a mão, ainda sorrindo.

- O prazer é meu. Por favor, me chame apenas de Heero. – o japonês apertou a mão do garoto de olhos violetas. 

No momento em que as duas mãos se tocaram, uma corrente de eletricidade percorreu ambos os corpos, fazendo os corações baterem mais rápido. Nenhum dos dois queria soltar a mão, estavam fascinados demais um com o outro. Depois de alguns minutos de comtemplação, Duo percebeu o que estava fazendo e abaixou a mão, ficando vermelho.

- Então me chame de Duo. – ele disfarçou, sem coragem de encarar os olhos azuis do japonês. 

O americano sabia que ele havia cometido uma falta muito grave. Na condição de futuro Shinigami, ele não poderia se apaixonar por ninguém, muito menos por um mortal. Porém havia acontecido. Mesmo tendo acabado de conhecê-lo, Duo sabia que estava perdidamente apaixonado por Heero.

--------------------

(1)_Bonjour_ - Bom dia (ou boa tarde), em francês.

****

Comentários da autora: eu adoro quando eles se conhecem, é sempre amor à primeira vista! Claro, quem não se apaixonaria por deuses gregos como eles? Bom, mas o que será que eles vão fazer? Duo não pode se envolver com o Heero, porque é o futuro Shinigami. E o que será que o próprio Shinigami vai fazer quando descobrir que seu discípulo se apaixonou por um mortal? Nhai… dúvidas e mais dúvidas… Preciso de comments para continuar a escrever! Pleeeeeease!!!

Bjinhus

Sayuri


	4. Capítulo III : Quebrando a Regra

****

Capítulo 03

Lyria entrou no castelo, sendo acompanhada por Quatre e Trowa, que olhavam tudo à volta deles, abismados. Tudo daquele lugar era perfeito. A decoração, a harmonia entre os seres animados e inanimados, a paz que reinava absolutamente, enfim, tudo! Quatre sentia-se maravilhosamente bem ali. E Trowa, ao ver seu anjo feliz, ficava ainda mais feliz também. Adorava ver seu Quatre sorrir.

A fada francesa abriu uma enorme porta dourada, que dava para uma sala luxuosa. Nela encontrava-se outra fada, com vestimentos brancos, aura branca, cabelos cor-de-bronze e olhos cinzas.

- Então é verdade! – a fada falou, ajoelhando-se no chão. – Príncipe Hikari, você voltou para abençoar nosso reino com sua presença. 

Quatre sentiu-se imensamente constrangido, nunca pensara que apenas sua presença fosse importante para tantas pessoas. Mas parecia que ele realmente era querido naquele reino. O árabe sorriu, bondosamente.

- Não precisa ajoelhar-se, senhorita…

- Kayla, Fada da Luz, à vossa disposição.

- É um prazer conhecê-la, senhorita Kayla.

- Para mim, é uma honra poder vê-lo. – a ruiva respondeu, levantando-se.

Kayla estava fascinada pela beleza do príncipe herdeiro. Sabia que essa era uma característica da família real, mas o príncipe ultrapassava todos os limites de beleza por ela conhecidos. A jovem fada pôs-se a analizar o loiro. Corpo esbelto, não muito musculoso; a pele tinha uma palidez angelical, e o visual de anjo era reforçado pelos cabelos dourados e belos olhos azul-celeste. Imediatamente sentiu-se indignada por estar pensando esse tipo de coisa justamente do herdeiro do Myth Kingdom. Trowa percebeu os olhares que a fada lançava para seu namorado, e a encarou com um brilho quase mortal nos olhos de esmeralda.

Lyria viu que Kayla havia gostado muito do herdeiro, e achou que os dois formariam um belo casal. O Príncipe Hikari e a Fada da Luz, juntos, casados, governando o Myth Kingdom era realmente uma ótima idéia. E como ela era a Fada do Amor, isso não seria problema nenhum. Bastava colocar sua mágica para funcionar, afinal, essa era a função dela, fazer os seres apaixonarem-se.

- Creio que agora queira conhecer vossa irmã, Príncipe Hikari. – Kayla falou, depois de alguns minutos.

- Sim, eu gostaria muito.

As duas fadas saíram da sala, mencionando para os garotos seguirem-nas. Subiram uma enorme escadaria de mármore branco que dava para um longo corredor, acobertado por um carpete crème. No final deste tinham duas portas. A primeira era dourada, com detalhes em ouro branco, e a segunda era prateada, com detalhes dourados. Lyria bateu na porta prateada. A mesma se abriu, revelando uma garotinha de longos cabelos cor-de-vinho e olhos azuis como os de Quatre. As roupas que ela usava mostravam sua posição superior aos outros seres do reino. Sua cabeça ostentava uma coroa prateada, e então Quatre percebeu que ela era a sua… irmã.

- O que desejam? – a garotinha perguntou.

- Princesa Junn, esse é vosso irmão Hikari.

Os olhos azuis da princesa arregalaram-se. Haviam encontrado seu irmão, finalmente? Sem pensar duas vezes, Junn atirou-se nos braços de Quatre, abraçando-o calorosamente. O loiro ficou meio atordoado, mas devolveu o abraço, sem saber o que dizer.

- Você é exatamente como eu imaginava, irmão! – a pequena princesa falou, encarando-o novamente.

- Isso é bom ou ruim? – Quatre perguntou, sorrindo.

- Muito bom! – Junn olhou para Trowa. – E quem é esse mortal? Seu amigo?

- É… Este é Trowa Barton.

- Muito prazer, senhor Barton.

- O prazer é meu. – Trowa respondeu.

Junn parecia analizar criticamente as roupas que os dois garotos usavam. Com certeza não pareciam nem um pouco com as roupas que as pessoas usavam ali no reino.

- Vocês não querem mudar de roupa? No quarto ao lado… - Junn olhou para Quatre. – no **seu** quarto, existem as roupas que foram de nosso pai. Acho que posso encontrar algo que sirva em vocês. 

Junn pegou na mão do loiro e o levou para dentro do outro quarto, o que tinha a porta dourada. Trowa ia segui-los, quando foi impedido por Kayla e Lyria. Ambas alegaram que somente menbros da família real poderiam entrar nos quartos. Os três voltaram para a sala, contra a vontade do latino. As duas fadas ficavam vigiando-o todo o tempo.

-----------

Heero havia oferecido sua ajuda para o discípulo do Deus da Morte. Duo, como precisaria pegar muitas coisas dessa vez, aceitou a ajuda do mortal, fascinado demais para recusar.

- São apenas coisas de rotina, que meu mestre me manda pegar. – Duo disse, andando ao lado de Heero.

- Que tipo de coisas?

- Coisas para o meu treinamento e para o serviço dele.

- Você gosta da idéia de tornar-se Shinigami? – o japonês perguntou, olhando nos olhos violetas que o encantaram.

- Oh, sim! – Duo agora não estava tão certo disso. – Um deus da morte não é mau, como muitos pensam. Shinigami não acaba com a vida das pessoas quando quer, ou porque está com raiva. Tem de fazer escolhas sábias para decidir o tempo necessário que determinado ser deve viver.

Heero ficou impressionado, não com o que o americano acabara de dizer, mas com a forma como seus lábios moviam-se de um jeito extremamente sensual, mesmo se essa não fosse a sua intenção. Duo percebeu que Heero não havia prestado atenção a uma palavra sequer, e sorriu. O japonês deu um meio-sorriso como retorno, e perdeu-se no universo violeta que eram os olhos de Duo. Mas o americano de repente viu-se triste.

- O que foi, Duo? – Heero perguntou, num tom de voz baixo, quase sussurrando. 

Duo não respondeu, apenas puxou Heero pela mão em direção a um lago e sentou-se na beira, esperando o garoto de olhos azuis fazer o mesmo. Heero sentou ao lado do americano, olhando-o confuso.

- Um deus da morte é também fadado à solidão. – Duo falou, mais para si mesmo que para o japonês.

- Por quê? – Heero perguntou, percebendo que Duo ainda segurava sua mão, e não fazendo nada para soltá-la.

- Regras… Não posso apaixonar-me por ninguém. – o americano virou-se para Heero, olhando-o nos olhos. – Muito menos por um mortal.

Heero não conseguiu decifrar o que os olhos violetas expressavam. Mas sentiu uma vontade quase incontrolável de abraçar o garoto, beijá-lo e possuí-lo ali mesmo, e quase se socou perante tal pensamento. Duo estava ali, abrindo-se com ele, e em que ele pensa? Em sexo!

Duo não sabia o porquê de estar falando aquilo pro mortal que acabara de conhecer. Sentia dentro de si crescer um fogo que até então nunca havia sentido. E o pior era que Heero não esboçava reação alguma, o americano não sabia o que se passava pela cabeça do japonês. Provavelmente estava achando-o um idiota por falar essas coisas sem mais nem menos. Afinal, quem garante que Heero iria sentir-se atraído por ele, do mesmo jeito que ele sentia-se (eu garanto!!)?

Aquele silêncio estava tornando-se insuportável. A brisa suave assoprava nos dois, afastando a franja do discípulo dos olhos violetas, permitindo uma visão ainda mais bela de seu rosto para Heero. Sem pensar mais em suas ações, o mortal colocou sua mão livre por cima da mão de Duo, que ainda estava segurando a sua outra mão (nossa, quanta mão…). Duo olhou-o surpreso, e quase caiu dentro do lago quando Heero trouxe sua mão para perto de seus lábios perfeitos e beijou-a suavemente. O coração do americano ameaçou explodir se Duo não tomasse alguma atitude.

- Acho que… - Duo finalmente conseguiu falar. - … acabei de quebrar a regra. ****

Comentários da autora: o.o Ficou muito meloso? Me diga por favor o que vocês acharam!!! Eu imploro! -_fica de joelhos no chão_-

Perdoem esta pobre autora mortal e lunática se esse capitulo ficou curto demais, é que eu realmente estava sem inspiração.

Beijos,

Sayuri


	5. Capítulo IV : São Coisas do Destino

**Capítulo 04**

Heero olhou para o céu, admirando as estrelas que iluminavam a noite. Sua mente sempre repassava a cena daquela tarde, à beira do lago com o discípulo do deus da morte. 

(Flash-back) 

_ - Acho que… - Duo finalmente conseguiu falar. - … acabei de quebrar a regra._   
_ Heero olhou novamente para os olhos violetas, em busca de algum sinal de que ele estivesse interpretando mal as coisas, de que Duo não estava falando de si. Porém não achou nada além de um brilho quase febril, que ele via nos olhos de Quatre e Trowa quando estes estavam juntos. O japonês se aproximou do outro garoto, seus rostos separados por apenas alguns centímetros._   
_ - Regras existem para serem quebradas, meu belo Shinigami._   
_Sem pensar duas vezes, Heero fechou a distância entre os dois, seus lábios tocando levemente os do americano, não mais que uma carícia, como o vento gelado que acaricia as folhas das árvores em uma noite de inverno. Duo estremeceu perante o beijo, partindo levemente seus lábios, querendo provar mais daquele doce pecado. O japonês aceitou o convite, aprofundando aquele beijo que era a perdição para o futuro Shinigami._

(Fim do Flash-back) 

Duo havia ido embora logo a seguir, pois estava ficando tarde e Shinigami desconfiaria. Ele ficou de se encontrar novamente com Heero no dia seguinte, para que ambos esclarecessem tudo o que havia acontecido. Porém a única explicação era que os dois estavam apaixonados. Seria obra da Fada do Amor? Não... Ela estava ocupada demais para isso. Esse amor entre Duo e Heero aconteceria com ou sem a intervenção da fada. É uma daquelas coisas que ninguém pode mudar. Nem mesmo o mais temido dos deuses...   
- ONDE ESTÁ A MALDITA FADA DO AMOR? – esbravejou um senhor, com uma aura negra, marchando para dentro do castelo real.   
Algo de muito grave deveria ter acontecido para que o Deus da Morte deixasse o Monte Yami e invadisse o castelo daquela forma. Lyria assustou-se com o grito e correu para ver o que estava havendo.   
- Estou aqui. O que houve? – a semi-felina perguntou ao entrar no salão principal.   
- O que houve?!?! Você é muito cínica! Vou acabar com a sua imortalidade agora! – Shinigami estava furioso.   
- Eu não sei do que está falando!   
- Que história é essa de fazer o MEU discípulo apaixonar-se??? E por um mortal, ainda por cima!   
- O quê?!?! Você ficou louco? Eu não fiz nada disso.   
- Duo não quis me contar, mas eu sei que ele se apaixonou. Por aquele mortal amigo do Príncipe Hikari.   
- Trowa Barton?   
- NÃO! Heero Yuy. E a culpa é SUA! Você é uma inútil!   
Lyria quase chorou. Como alguém poderia ter se apaixonado sem que ela tivesse feito nada? Isso era impossível, era ela quem tinha esse poder.   
- Como isso pode ter acontecido, supremo Deus da Morte? Eu realmente não fiz nada! Fiquei cuidando do príncipe o dia inteiro.   
- Isso não é problema meu. Agora Duo não poderá mais tornar-se meu sucessor. Tudo por sua culpa!   
- O que está acontecendo por aqui? – Junn perguntou do alto da escada, irritada com tamanho barulho.   
- Princesa Junn, essa inútil falhou em seu trabalho! – Shinigami apontou para a Fada do Amor. – Meu discípulo apaixonou-se.   
- Por que você fez isso?   
- Eu não fiz! É aí que está o problema. Eu não fiz nada e ele se apaixonou mesmo assim. – Lyria explicou-se.   
- Isso quer dizer que você não se concentrou o suficiente em seu trabalho. Se estivesse prestando mais atenção, teria evitado isso. Vai ter que pagar por esse erro imperdoável.   
- O que acontecerá comigo, alteza?   
- Só não retiro sua imortalidade porque, apesar de tudo, você é fiel a mim e está me ajudando a preparar meu irmão para assumir o trono do reino. Também não tiro seus poderes, pois percebi que você tem algo em mente para Hikari. Quer que ele se case, não é? Sim, essa é uma boa idéia. Mas tem uma coisa que eu posso tirar.   
- O quê?   
- Suas asas.   
- Minhas asas??? Mas, se eu perder as asas, então…   
- Exatamente. De agora em diante, você passa a ser uma fada semi-suprema. Está sendo rebaixada, Lyria.   
Dito isso, as asas da Fada do Amor sumiram, e sua aura passou a ser um lilás meio desbotado, indicando que ela havia perdido parte de sua força. Junn, mesmo sendo apenas uma criança, sabia muito bem como ser severa e justa quando era necessário. Daria uma ótima rainha.   
Shinigami pareceu satisfeito e voltou ao Monte Yami. Iria tentar arrancar o amor de seu discípulo, e depois mataria o mortal que se atrevera a invadir o coração de Duo Maxwell, para que este não tivesse uma recaída. Seria a melhor coisa a se fazer. 

Heero sabia que aquele beijo iria causar uma grande confusão, afinal Duo era o sucessor do Deus da Morte, e não poderia apaixonar-se. Ele ainda não sabia o porquê dessa regra. Porém o japonês estava disposto a enfrentar tudo e todos para ficar junto de seu recém-descoberto amor. Agora que ele não estava mais sentindo-se solitário, ninguém no universo iria ficar entre eles.   
De repente, Heero lembrou-se de um sonho. 

(Flash-back) 

_ Heero não enxergava nada, só um vulto brilhante ao longe. Aos poucos o vulto foi se aproximando, e tornando-se mais visível. Era um garoto. Sim, um garoto. Lindo, de longa trança e olhos violetas, e estava vindo em sua direção. Heero estendeu sua mão para tocá-lo, mas ainda não o alcançava._   
_ - Quem é você? – o japonês perguntou._   
_ - Eu? – o belo garoto sorriu. – Sou o desejo._   
_ Agora os dois estavam a apenas alguns centímetros de distância. Heero podia sentir o calor vindo do corpo à sua frente. O dono dos olhos violetas tocou levemente a testa do japonês com sua mão, e desapareceu logo em seguida, deixando uma pequena folha de papel em seu lugar. Heero pegou o papel, nele havia escrito, em letras vermelho-sangue: "Procure por mim. Estarei esperando você, em algum lugar. Duo Maxwell"_

(Fim do flash-back) 

Esse nome ficou ecoando em sua mente nos últimos segundos do sonho. Assim que acordou, Heero não se lembrava de mais nada. Agora tudo voltara à sua mente, todos os detalhes mínimos daquele sonho enigmático. Isso explicava o fato de ele sentir-se estranho ao ouvir o nome Duo Maxwell, quando estava conversando com Brad, o guardião do portal. Heero não tinha mais dúvidas, Duo estava em seu destino, e ninguém mudaria isso. 

Quatre e Trowa, agora usando roupas estilo século XVIII, haviam dado uma escapadinha do castelo para ficarem a sós. Eles estavam deitados em um dos inúmeros jardins do reino, o Jardim da Paixão. Tinha esse nome porque era um jardim só de rosas vermelhas, daquelas cor-de-sangue mesmo. O loirinho olhava para o céu, admirando as constelações formadas pelas estrelas, enquanto Trowa estava de lado, com a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos, admirando a beleza de seu namorado. Eles nunca haviam ido além de beijos e abraços, nunca haviam feito amor. Mas o latino sabia que Quatre ainda não estava preparado, e esperaria o tempo necessário.   
- Trowa? – Quatre se virou, fitando o rosto do moreno.   
- Sim, Quatre?   
- Eu te amo.   
Trowa sorriu e depositou um leve beijo nos lábios delicados de seu amado.   
- Também te amo, meu anjo.   
- Mais do que qualquer coisa?   
- Mais do que a minha própria vida.   
Os olhos azuis encheram-se de lágrimas. Não restava mais sombra de dúvida, era com Trowa que Quatre queria passar o resto de sua vida. O loirinho se atirou nos braços do moreno, abraçando-o forte, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.   
- Oh, Trowa, eu te amo demais. Não quero esperar nem mais um minuto.   
- O que você está tentando dizer?   
- Eu quero você.   
- Aqui?   
- Aqui e agora.   
- Tem certeza?   
- Nunca estive tão certo em toda a minha vida.   
Os olhos de esmeralda fitaram o rosto do loiro por um momento, em busca de algum sinal de dúvida, mas encontrou somente amor, e desejo. Quatre beijou Trowa, dessa vez com mais fúria e paixão. 

Kayla assistia a tudo do alto de um morro. Os dois garotos estavam tão distraídos que não percebiam sua aura branca destacando-se na escuridão da noite. Ela não conseguia acreditar que o Príncipe Hikari e o mortal eram… namorados. Como isso era possível? Lyria não havia feito os dois se apaixonarem, com certeza, pois ela havia contado que desejava ver o príncipe casando-se com Kayla. Ao perceber o que estava para acontecer, a Fada da Luz voou o mais rápido possível até o Jardim da Paixão, para impedir.   
- Alteza! Pare!!! – Kayla parou a dois metros de distância do casal, respirando pesadamente para recuperar seu fôlego.   
- Kayla?!?! – Quatre ficou vermelho.   
- O que está fazendo aqui? – Trowa perguntou, visivelmente irritado.   
- Não faça isso, Príncipe Hikari. Não se entregue a um mortal.   
- Quem é você pra dar ordens a ele? – o latino elevou seu tom de voz.   
- Eu nunca daria ordens a ele. Estou apenas aconselhando. Alteza, se você entregar-se a um mortal, perderá para sempre sua imortalidade e passará a ser um deles. Não poderá mais governar o Myth Kingdom. Nós precisamos de você aqui. – Kayla terminou de falar, com lágrimas nos olhos, e voou de volta para o castelo, sem esperar uma resposta.   
Trowa não podia acreditar no que aquela garota havia dito. Quatre perderia sua imortalidade se fizesse amor com ele? Agora com certeza o árabe voltaria atrás com sua decisão.   
- Trowa?   
- …   
- Eu… Me desculpe. Não posso fazer nada… agora. Eu quero, e muito, mas… as pessoas aqui precisam de mim e… Eu tenho que pensar, tenho que ver qual é a melhor decisão.   
- Eu entendo, Quatre. – Trowa suspirou. – Não precisa se desculpar, a culpa não é sua.   
- Você está triste?   
- Se eu disser que não, estarei mentindo. Mas eu saberei esperar e respeitar sua decisão. Não se preocupe.   
Quatre fechou os olhos e deixou uma lágrima escapar. Por que isso tinha que acontecer justamente com ele? Era responsabilidade demais, o loiro não sabia se conseguiria suportar ficar longe de Trowa. "Oh, Deus, me ajude…" 

**Comentários da autora:** Não taquem pedras em mim, eu sei que demorei demais pra postar esse capítulo! Queria agradecer a todas as pessoas que deixaram reviews, muito obrigada mesmo, vocês não sabem o quanto eu fico feliz de saber que a minha fic não está ruim! Nhai… o que será que vai acontecer com o Q-sama e o Tro-san??? –_com vontade de esganar a maldita Fada da Luz_- 

Beijinhos,   
Sayuri


	6. Capítulo V : O Desafio Mais Difícil

**Capítulo 05**

- Ei, Heero! - Quatre exclamou ao encontrar seu amigo japonês andando pelo gramado do reino.   
- Hn? - Heero olhou para o loiro, que vinha seguido de Trowa.   
- Minha… irmã me contou que o discípulo de Shinigami está apaixonado por você. É verdade? Me conta essa história direito, o que rolou entre vocês?   
Heero encarou o árabe. Duo estava realmente apaixonado por ele?   
- Não aconteceu nada…   
Trowa ergueu uma sobrancelha, obviamente não acreditando. Quatre o encarou com uma expressão de "Aham, e eu sou o Papai Noel".   
- Só… um beijo. - o japonês terminou de falar.   
- Heero, você ficou louco? - o loirinho perguntou. - Você tem idéia da confusão em que se meteu? Ou pior… Na confusão em que você meteu o Duo! Pelo que eu fiquei sabendo, um Deus da Morte não pode ter esse tipo de sentimento.   
- Eu sei, ele me disse isso. Mas eu não pude evitar, foi mais forte do que eu, Quatre. Acho que… Acho que eu realmente gosto dele.   
Heero se virou e começou a se distanciar dos dois garotos. Nunca pensou que fosse confessar isso algum dia, mas aquele americano dos deslumbrantes olhos violetas havia perfurado seu peito e penetrado em seu coração.   
- Heero, espera! - Quatre colocou uma mão em seu ombro. - Eu sei como se sente. Vem, vamos para o castelo. Já está tarde, é melhor você descansar bastante. Com certeza terá muito o que enfrentar daqui pra frente.   
O japonês não discutiu, e deixou-se ser conduzido pelo loiro árabe até o castelo real, sendo seguido por seu primo Trowa. Ele ainda não havia visto o castelo de perto, mas estava tão cansado que nem prestou atenção à beleza do mesmo.   
  
(Enquanto isso, em um dos quartos do castelo…) 

- COMO?!?!?! - Lyria gritou. - O Príncipe Hikari está apaixonado por aquele mortal??? Não pode ser, isso é impossível! O que está acontecendo por aqui? Primeiro é o futuro Shinigami, agora o herdeiro… Desse jeito eu vou acabar sendo banida do reino.   
- O quê? Duo Maxwell está apaixonado também? - Kayla não acreditou em seus ouvidos.   
- Sim, pelo outro mortal, Heero Yuy…   
- Nossa, que escândalo! E Shinigami, como ficou?   
- Revoltado, claro! Queria retirar minha imortalidade e tudo. Eu não entendo como isso pôde acontecer sem que eu fizesse alguma coisa.   
- Temos que dar um jeito de mandar esses mortais embora do Myth Kingdom. Eles não poderão ficar muito tempo mesmo, justamente pelo fato de serem mortais.   
- Verdade. Só mora nesse reino os seres imortais. Uma hora o herdeiro terá que largar Trowa Barton, e aí, _mon chère_(1), o caminho ficará livre pra você! - Lyria pegou a mão de Kayla e as duas riram, contentes.   
- Acho que o Príncipe já voltou ao castelo, ouvi o barulho da porta principal.   
- Já entendi, você quer ir lá desejá-lo _bonne nuit_(2). - Lyria sorriu. - Certo, vamos.   
Ambas saíram do quarto, e ficaram surpresas ao encontrarem os dois mortais acompanhando o príncipe herdeiro.   
- Lyria, Kayla... - Quatre falou. - Vocês poderiam mostrar um quarto ao Heero?   
- Um quarto? - Lyria perguntou. - Mas Alteza, apenas seres imortais podem entrar nos quartos do castelo.   
- Trowa e Heero são meus convidados de honra, e eu quero que eles fiquem no castelo.   
- M-mas Príncipe Hikari...   
- Se meu irmão quer que os mortais permaneçam no castelo, que assim seja! - Junn falou, do alto da escada.   
A pequena garotinha surpreendia cada vez mais, ela não tinha a mesma personalidade do irmão. Junn era direta, odiava ser contrariada, ou que qualquer membro de sua família também o fosse.   
- Sim, Alteza. - Lyria curvou-se. - Venham comigo, _Monsieur_(3) Yuy e _Monsieur_ Barton.   
- Só o Heero. - Quatre sorriu. - Trowa ficará no meu quarto.   
Kayla e Lyria quase caíram para trás. Junn apenas sorriu, já havia percebido que existia algo entre seu irmão e o mortal. Apesar de eles não poderem fazer muita coisa, ou então Hikari perderia sua imortalidade... Quatre e Trowa subiram as escadas e entraram no quarto com a porta dourada. A Fada do Amor resmungou algo em francês e guiou o outro mortal até o quarto de hóspedes. 

(Na floresta…) 

Dois olhos vermelhos brilhavam na escuridão da noite. O cheiro de sangue impregnava o ambiente florestal, e vários animais jaziam mortos no chão.   
- É só questão de tempo, até eu poder me alimentar do sangue daquelas malditas fadas. Principalmente a ridícula Fada da Luz… Ela vai pagar por eu ter sido expulsa do Myth Kingdom! 

(No Monte Yami) 

- O senhor deseja falar comigo, mestre? – Duo perguntou, batendo na porta do quarto do Deus da Morte.   
- Sim, Duo, entre.   
O americano entrou no quarto, sabendo que provavelmente Shinigami já sabia do sentimento clandestino que se apossara de seu coração, desde o momento em que colocou os olhos naquele mortal tão belo.   
- Duo, você tem sido um discípulo explêndido até agora. Irei dar-lhe um último desafio. Esse será o mais difícil de todos, eu sei, mas se você o concluir, tornar-se-á o Deus da Morte imediatamente. O desafio é o seguinte: Quero que mate Heero Yuy.   
Duo estremeceu. Matar Heero? Como ele poderia matar o homem pelo qual era apaixonado???   
- Sei o que você deve estar pensando, caro discípulo… Entende agora o porquê de um Deus da Morte não poder apaixonar-se? E é justamente por isso que eu estou lhe lançando esse desafio. Vou lhe dar um tempo para pensar nisso. Pode sair agora.   
- Com licença. – Duo sussurrou e saiu do quarto.   
Sua cabeça latejava, e seus olhos ardiam, com vontade de chorar. Por que isso tinha que acontecer com ele? Por que Heero tinha que aparecer no Myth Kingdom e invadir sua vida e seu coração daquele jeito? O americano entrou em seu próprio quarto e se jogou na cama, fechando os olhos. Com certeza iria ficar acordado a noite inteira, pensando no que fazer. 

(No dia seguinte) 

Duo olhou mais uma vez para a arma em sua mão. Era uma foice negra que seu mestre havia lhe dado de pesente há alguns anos. Ela nunca havia sido usada, o americano a estava guardando para quando se tornasse o Deus da Morte. Porém a foice teria sua primeira vítima naquele mesmo dia. Isto é, se Duo conseguisse realizar o tal desafio.   
Heero estava ansioso para ver o dono de seu coração mais uma vez. Mesmo sabendo que Duo provavelmente o rejeitaria para poder tornar-se Shinigami, o japonês queria pelo menos poder olhar para ele de novo, antes de ir embora do Myth Kingdom. Quatre o havia lhe emprestado algumas roupas do reino, parecidas com as que ele e Trowa estavam usando. Heero terminou de vestir-se. Ele usava uma blusa branca, daquelas de abotoar; calça azul-escuro justa; e um par de botas marrons, por cima da calça. Ao olhar-se em um espelho, Heero achou que parecia mesmo com alguém que vivia no século XVIII. Para finalizar, o garoto de olhos azul-cobalto pegou um sobretudo da mesma cor da calça e saiu do castelo em direção ao Monte Yami. 

Yuki ficou surpreso ao ver Heero ali novamente, ainda mais àquela hora da manhã. Haviam se espalhado boatos de que o mortal tinha seduzido o discípulo de Shinigami, e a presença do mesmo ali talvez confirmasse tudo. Principalmente porque Duo Maxwell estava descendo do Monte Yami justamente na mesma hora em que Heero se aproximava do mesmo.   
Heero olhou para a montanha sombria. Duo usava roupas parecidas com a sua, mas eram de cor negra. E em vez do sobretudo, o americano usava uma longa capa, também negra. Em sua mão estava uma foice da mesma cor. O que será que Duo iria fazer com aquilo?   
Duo sentiu-se fraquejar diante da imagem de Heero. Ele ficara a noite inteira acordado, como previsto, juntando coragem para fazer o que seu mestre lhe ordenara, e agora toda a coragem parecia ir pelo ralo em menos de um minuto, só de ver o mortal parado ali, olhando para ele.   
- _Bonjour, Monsieur_ Maxwell. – Yuki cumprimentou o discípulo de Shinigami.   
O americano nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, apenas passou direto pelo guardião francês e por Heero, sussurrando um "Venha comigo" para ele. Heero o seguiu, não entendendo o que estava acontecendo ali. Por que Duo estava tão estranho? Os dois andaram por alguns minutos, sem pronunciarem uma só palavra, até que Duo parou. Heero olhou à sua volta, eles estavam entre algumas árvores, num ponto distante do reino.   
- O que está acontecendo, Duo? – ele finalmente perguntou.   
Duo segurou firme a sua foice e respirou fundo. Ele teria que fazer aquilo. Não poderia simplesmente jogar praticamente uma vida inteira de treinamento ralo abaixo por alguém que ele acabara de conhecer, não é? É.   
- Heero, me perdoa. Mas eu preciso fazer isso.   
- Isso? Isso o quê? Eu não estou entendendo.   
O americano ergueu a foice, segurando-a com as duas mãos.   
- Vou ter que tirar a sua vida. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

(1) – _Mon chère_: Minha querida, em francês.   
(2) – _Bonne nuit_: Boa noite, em francês.   
(3) – _Monsieur_: Senhor, em francês. 

**Comentários da autora:** O.O E agora? Será que Duo terá mesmo coragem de matar o Heero? E quem será a dona daqueles olhos vermelhos na floresta? Tcham tcham tcham tcham… Não percam o próximo capítulo de _Myth Kingdom_!!! nn Eheheh, ninguém me merece… Bueno, mesmo esquema que eu tô usando em _Unbreak My Heart_, só posto o próximo capitulinho quando eu receber uma quantidade razoável de reviews, tááá? Ora, vamos lá, não custa nada, só uns dois minutinhos! Nem precisa escrever um testamento, só dizer se ficou bom ou não, e se quiserem podem dar sua opinião. O Duo deve ou não matar o Heero? –_Sayuri desvia das pedras que são jogadas em sua direção-_ Tá, tá bom… Acho que já sei a resposta desta pergunta!   
Beijinhus   
Sayuri 


	7. Capítulo VI : Melhor que a imortalidade

****

Comentários da autora: _Hey people_! Eheh, é claro que o Duo não vai matar o Hee-chan, né? É mais fácil eu escrever um hentai 1xR. Ergh, melhor nem pensar nessa possibilidade. _Well_, vamos logo ao capítulo, que é menos tedioso do que ficar lendo meus comentários imbecis e sem lógica alguma.

****

Capítulo 06

O americano ergueu a foice, segurando-a com as duas mãos.

- Vou ter que tirar a sua vida.

Duo lançou a foice em direção ao japonês, mas parou a meio centímetro dos cabelos castanhos. Heero encarou os olhos violetas, que agora estavam enchendo-se de lágrimas. O dono desses olhos jogou a foice longe e caiu de joelhos no chão.

- Eu não posso… - Duo sussurrou, as lágrimas deixando os olhos violetas e escorrendo livremente pelo belo rosto. – Eu não consigo. Me perdoe, mestre. Eu falhei na minha missão.

Heero ajoelhou-se em frente ao americano e segurou sua face com ambas as mãos, limpando as lágrimas com os polegares.

- Duo, olhe para mim.

Ao invés de obedecer, Duo abraçou Heero fortemente.

- Eu não quero te perder. – ele disse, entre soluços. – Não quero que você morra. Não agora que eu descobri o verdadeiro sentido da vida.

O americano clamou os lábios de Heero furiosamente, como se há muito tempo eles não se tocassem, e foi prontamente correspondido pelo japonês. Eles ficaram assim por bastante tempo, talvez minutos, talvez até horas (-_exagerada como sempre_-), apenas explorando a boca um do outro, sentindo o gosto da pessoa amada. Ah, como aquilo era maravilhoso! O tempo podia ter parado naquele instante. Mas como nada dura para sempre…

- Duo? – Heero murmurou, passando os dedos pelos fios castanho-dourados da franja do americano, que estava com os olhos fechados.

- Hn?

- Você… poderia repetir aquilo?

Duo abriu os olhos e encarou o azul-cobalto.

- Aquilo? Aquilo o quê?

- Aquilo que você disse…

- Eu te amo?

Heero deu um meio sorriso.

- É.

O americano de trança sorriu também.

- Eu te amo. I love you. Je t'aime. Como quiser.

- Faltou um.

- Qual?

- Ai shiteru. – o japonês sorriu e acariciou a face de Duo com uma das mãos. – "Eu te amo" em japonês.

- Tá bom. Ai shiteru.

- Não, você não entendeu. – Heero aproximou seus lábios dos do americano novamente. - Eu disse que eu, Heero Yuy, amo você, Duo Maxwell. Ai shiteru.

Duo chorou novamente, dessa vez de felicidade. _Não quero mais ser o Deus da Morte. Pra quê? Pra passar a eternidade sozinho, sem poder amar? Sem poder amar e ser amado por Heero? Não mesmo. Minha felicidade não está ali._ O americano olhou para os olhos azul-cobalto de Heero e sorriu. _Este mortal possui a chave para a minha felicidade. _Os lábios ávidos encontraram-se novamente, com mais fúria e paixão do que antes. _Sim, definitivamente. Heero Yuy É a minha felicidade._

(Na entrada do reino)

- O que é aquilo? – Brad, o guardião do portal, focalizou seu olhar no vulto entre duas árvores.

Um riso feminino ecoou pela floresta, e o vulto sumiu, reaparecendo dentro do Myth Kingdom.

- Olá, Brad. Sentiu minha falta?

O jovem de cabelos vermelhos arregalou os olhos verdes e estremeceu. Aquilo não podia ser verdade.

- Shayane?

- Você ainda se lembra de mim? Que emoção, fiquei toda arrepiada. – ela disse, em um tom sarcástico, aproximando-se do guardião.

Shayane continuava linda, como sempre fora. Seus cabelos negros estavam presos em um coque, alguns fios soltos na frente emolduravam seu rosto pálido. Mas tinha algo de diferente nela, e Brad não conseguia identificar o que era.

- Você quer mesmo saber o que tem de diferente em mim? – Shayane sorriu, maliciosamente.

- Co-como você sabe o que eu estava pensando?

- Ah, agora eu posso ler mentes. Legal, né? Essa é uma das mudanças que ocorreu em mim. Quer ver o resto?

O suíço balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente, não sabendo o que o aguardava. Shayane fechou os olhos negros, e quando os abriu novamente, eles estavam vermelhos. Vermelhos como o sangue. Ela sorriu, mostrando os caninos afiados, e avançou para cima do guardião, mordendo o pescoço do mesmo.

- Nossa. – ela disse, largando o pescoço e olhando nos olhos verdes. – Seu sangue é delicioso. Eu poderia matá-lo, sabe? Mesmo você sendo imortal. Pra mim não faz diferença, eu posso matar qualquer um, mortal ou imortal. Mas… você é tão belo, seria um desperdício se eu o fizesse. Junte-se a mim, e nós dominaremos o Myth Kingdom em um instante.

- Você foi expulsa do reino! Como conseguiu entrar aqui?

- É simples. Agora que eu sou uma vampira, tudo fica mais fácil.

- Mas vampiros não podem entrar em contato com a luz do Sol.

- Seu tolo. Eu não sou como os outros. Não tenho as fraquezas dos vampiros, só as qualidades. Minha condição anterior de fada fez com que eu me tornasse uma vampira perfeita. Sem fraquezas. Só a necessidade de beber sangue permaneceu. Mas até que não é ruim, eu adoro fazer isso. E então, vai juntar-se a mim, ou não?

- Nunca… eu sou fiel ao Príncipe Hikari.

- Então você terá que morrer. Adeus, Brad.

Shayane atacou o pescoço do guardião novamente, e dessa vez, drenou todo o sangue que lhe restava. O corpo do suíço caiu no chão, sem vida.

- Idiota. – a vampira escaneou o reino com seus olhos, agora negros novamente. – Então quer dizer que o pivete loiro voltou? Isso será muito divertido. Mas primeiro, eu tenho um assunto a resolver.

Ela fechou os olhos, tentando encontrar a presença de uma certa fada, e a localizando no Templo da Luz, o lar de Kayla.

- Oh, ela está sozinha e indefesa? Coitadinha… - Shayane riu e se teletransportou até o Templo da Luz.

(Voltando a Duo e Heero…)

- Heero, vem comigo. – Duo levantou-se, puxando o braço do japonês.

- Aonde vamos? – Heero perguntou, também levantando-se.

- Você vai ver.

O americano o arrastou até um templo escondido entre as árvores. Ao entrar, Heero ficou boquiaberto. O interior do templo era todo coberto por vários tons de vermelho. No centro, tinha uma cama enorme, com uma colcha de veludo vermelho-sangue, muito convidativa… (-_risos_-) Duo sorriu ao ver a expressão de Heero.

- Gostou?

- Duo… pra que tudo isso?

- Eu quero ser seu, de todas as formas. Você já possui minha alma e meu coração. Quero que possua meu corpo também.

- Mas… - Heero lembrou-se do que Trowa havia contado na noite anterior. – E a sua imortalidade? Vai desistir dela?

- Prefiro ser mortal, mas poder me entregar por completo a você, do que viver pra sempre sem poder te amar, um dia ver você morrer, e ter que passar a eternidade vivendo apenas com as lembranças. Não, eu não quero mais a minha imortalidade, Heero. Você é muito melhor do que isso.

(No Templo da Luz)

Kayla estava sentada no chão, com os olhos fechados, meditando. Mas uma força maligna a impediu de continuar. Ao abrir seus olhos cinzas, a Fada da Luz quase gritou.

- Sentiu saudades, fadinha metida a besta? – Shayane entrou e parou em frente a ela, abaixando-se para ficar cara a cara com Kayla.

- Shayane! Como entrou aqui?!?

- Digamos que aquele guardião não era muito eficiente…

- Como assim, _era_?

- Era, ora bolas. Do verbo "não é mais". Morreu. Mor-reu! E você vai ter o mesmo destino que ele!

As duas levantaram-se, ficando em posição de ataque.

- Você não vai conseguir me matar. – Kayla disse, formando uma bola de luz em uma das mãos. – O bem sempre vence.

- O bem? – a vampira deu altas gargalhadas. – Não seja ridícula. Eu vou destruir você, e todo esse reino.

A bola de luz cresceu, iluminando todo o templo com um brilho muito forte, parecida com a luz do Sol. A Fada da Luz sabia que Shayane havia se transformado em uma vampira, por isso resolveu usar aquele ataque.

- _Lumière de paradis_(1)! – Kayla lançou a luz em direção à vampira.

Quando a iluminação do templo voltou ao normal, Kayla viu, com espanto, que Shayane ainda estava em pé à sua frente, rindo feito uma maníaca.

- Sua imbecil! Você não pesquisou muito bem sobre mim, eu estou vendo. Se fosse tão inteligente quanto todos dizem, saberia que a luz não me afeta. Eu não tenho fraquezas, sou invencível! E agora, chegou a hora da minha vingança. Você vai morrer com o seu próprio golpe, idiota.

- Como assim, com o meu próprio golpe?

- Enquanto você estava concentrada demais em me atacar, eu percebi as suas táticas e aprendi a criar o mesmo tipo de luz. Sendo que a minha bola de luz será mais poderosa, já que terá uma grande carga maligna nela.

Uma bola de luz apareceu na mão de Shayane, mas era uma luz escura, que parecia sugar toda a energia do templo.

- Morra, Kayla! _Infini obscurité_(2)!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) _Lumière de paradis_ – Luz do paraíso, em francês. Não me matem, eu estava sem criatividade.

(2) _Infini obscurité_ – Escuridão infinita, em francês.

****

Comentários da autora: Certo, a minha criatividade para nome de poderes e ataques é nula, mas dá pra superar, não dá? Não taquem pedras em mim, please (-_cara de menor abandonado_-)… _Merci beacoup_ (obrigada, em francês) pelos comentários! Vocês não sabem o quanto eu fico feliz sempre que entro lá no meu email e tem um "_Review alert_". Bom, eu não sei quanto tempo vai demorar pra eu postar o capt 7 de Unbreak My Heart, depende de quanto tempo eu tiver para escrever. Eu nao estou mais podendo ligar o PC durante a semana, só sábado e domingo, então fica meio difícil… Eu escrevo algumas coisinhas no meu caderno de anotações, só pra ir adiantando, mas mesmo assim… _Well_, chega de falar, vou ficando por aqui!

Beijinhus

Sayuri!


End file.
